


Smut Alphabet.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [63]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Smut, Smut Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Smut Alphabet
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Smut Alphabet.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** never thought we'd get to this point but I guess with all the smut I write it was a matter of time. Enjoy!

**A = Aftercare**

It doesn't matter if it's been a rough, passionate session or a more loving, gentle one, Bellamy Blake is nothing but caring once you both are done. He'll pull you close to him, as close as you can get to feel your body against his, to feel your ragged breathing against his skin, wrapping his arms around you to keep you there. Once both your breathings have steadied, he'll be the one to move to grab a wet cloth to clean you first before cleaning himself cause, yes, your comfort is his top priority right now. If you are in either of your rooms, a shower is always on the horizon and he'll be holding you up if he went hard on you. Even if it was just a quickie he'll check on you to make sure you're comfortable. Soft pecks on the lips as you both get dressed again, smiling as he sees your messy hair and you point his out. Coming out of the brooms' closet and teasing each other _"It was nice catching up, Blake." "Yes, it certainly was."_  
  
  


**B = Body part**

Bellamy's favorite part of his are his hands. Why? Easy: there are so many things he can do to you with just his hands, make you go weak in the knees just by running his hand up your thigh. He can be gentle with his touches, a soft caress over your cheek as he makes love to you, or holding you close to him, taking your hand in his when no one can see you. But he can also get rough with them, pulling on your hair, running his fingers down your throat, squeezing to assert his dominance. And let's not get started on what those hands can do once he goes further south; having you squirming underneath his touch might just be exactly how he pictures heaven.

Bellamy's favorite part of you is the small of your back. Hear me out. Yes, he loves your face and your chest and your ass and everything about you, but there's something about placing his hand on your lower back that excites him. It could be to keep you in front of him or to remind everyone around you that you're his now; his hand on your lower back sends a clear message. He also enjoys teasing you by moving it lower at times; threateningly low but not enough to actually grab your ass, just enough to have you wondering, guessing, hoping he'd keep going. And when you're actually going at it, he'll wrap his arm around that part of you when you're riding him, placing his hand firmly there to keep you low and steady, to keep you close to him.  
  
  


**C = Cum**

There's something so thrilling about seeing his cum dripping down your pussy and your thighs that makes Bellamy go nuts, ready for another round, biting his tongue as he watches the creamy substance -his creamy substance- coming out of you. Cumming in your mouth and watch it droll down the side of your mouth when he fucks your face forces him to practice his self-control, otherwise you'd have him cumming in seconds. And he doesn't like that.  
  
  


**D = Dirty secret**

He comes off as such a dominant and possessive person that it's hard to believe that he actually does enjoy playing the submissive role from time to time. Very sporadically, when he's in the mood. Did it strike you as weird the first time he mentioned it? Sure, but watching him begging for you to touch him, to let him cum... that was your secret. And he just looks so damn pretty in front of you on his knees...  
  
  


**E = Experience**

This is Bellamy Blake we are talking about, he was a heartbreaker back in the Ark and he's just the same down on Earth. He knows _exactly_ what he's doing and what he has to do to have you begging on your knees. Doesn't matter if you want him to use his tongues, his fingers, his dick, he has it all to a T; especially when you've had sex more than once and he's studied all your movements, reactions, places to touch you that set you off and when he found your G-spot that first night... you're done for. You doubt anyone else could make you cum as many times in a round as he does. You doubt correctly.  
  
  


**F = Favorite position**

That's a _hard_ one.

He likes being in control, so picking you up and fucking you against a wall is exactly his kind of thing: you're at his complete mercy and he feels strong and powerful as he thrusts harder into you, your hands holding onto his shoulders as he uses his mouth on every bit of skin he has access too.

But watching you ride him, he's never been more thankful for his self-control or else he'd just cum the second you straddle him. It's not only about how fucking good it feels but about having free hands to squeeze you and touch you and the view... don't get him started on how he feels watching you bounce on his dick.  
  
  


**G = Goofy**

It's hard to think that things won't get goofy if you're trying something new and it just doesn't seem to work, tangled with each other's bodies, wondering where the hell you went wrong. Knowing that, everything is much more comfortable for both of you. But, apart from that, Bellamy's much more inclined to keep his jokes for outside his sex life, but that doesn't mean he won't have his fun with you. Just not cracking jokes.  
  
  


**H = Hair**

If anyone takes care of their appearance, that's Bellamy. He won't shave completely but he makes sure to sport a good trim, especially because he really likes to feel your mouth around his balls. A good trim is important for that. Life-changing he'd say.  
  
  


**I = Intimacy**

As with everything, depends on the mood.

If he's on the _'make love'_ train, he'll shower you with compliments and loving words, making sure to put everything about you first, doing everything he can to please you and show you how much he adores you. The eye-contact is so important for him, not only to watch you reach your high but because of the intimacy it shows, his eyes will bore into yours as he whispers sweet nothings, going so slow with his movements that it's almost painful, kissing and caressing every bit of your body to his reach. And once you both have cum, he'll hold you close to his chest, running his hand down your hair and bare back, praising you and letting you inside his mind, kissing the top of your head, wondering what he did right to be there with you.

But, oh, baby, if it's a **rougher** session, all you're going to get from him is his dick.  
  
  


**J = Jack off**

Oh, boy, he's no stranger to pleasing himself, especially if he can't get a hold of you and he can't wait but now... watching him get himself off in front of you without you touching him is a thing you both do. Sometimes you'll assert your dominance that way, others you just enjoy watching each other touch themselves. There's something just really hot about watching him masturbate as he looks at you. If you were to not be around at some point, thinking of you getting off by yourself is exactly what he'll be picturing when he masturbates. Well, that or picturing you trapped underneath him as he fucks you mercilessly.  
  
  


**K = Kink**

_So many._

_-Bondage-_

Tying your hands together or to the bed, using a rope or his cuffs, doesn't matter, he just really enjoys being in control, and having you at his complete mercy forces such an animalist hunger inside him. That makes for the best rough sessions. He'll allow you to tie him too when you're taking control but, somehow, most times he just manages to slip from the rope, and his hands land on your ass every time.

_-Edging/ orgasm denial-_

He'll have you begging, almost to the point to which you'll want to scream for him to just touch you. He'll get you started, touching you, kissing you, fingering you and then he'll just pull away when you're just about to hit your high and he'll just... leave. That's a game he likes to play a lot, smirking you across the hallway when he sees you later, eyeing you up and down, somehow running into you and discreetly spanking your ass. Oh, but you can get back at him because he enjoys edging himself just as much, the times you play with him, denying him and teasing him to the extreme, he cums so hard after that that you both will need time to recover.

_-Roleplay-_

Whether it has to do with the dominant or submissive role or getting you started with a _"you've been a bad girl, haven't you?"_ , playing the guard and the prisoner or the king to the rescue, he never disappoints.

 _Knife play?_ Throw it in there. _Chocking?_ Yes, please. _Breeding?_ Why not.  
  
  


**L = Location**

Anywhere. The only condition is that it's safe for you. His tent? Many times. The upper level of the dropship with the thrill of someone catching you or hearing you? Sign him up. Some times he'll take you out to the forest with the excuse of going on a hunting mission but, truth is, you'll end up having sex against a tree or in a clear patch of the forest without itchy branches. Once you find the waterfall by accident one day and he throws you into the water just to get on your nerves, you coming out completely wet, you nipples showing against your t-shirt, he can't resist, throwing his clothes away and delving with you into the water. It might be one of his new favorite spots, especially when he gets to lay naked against the grass with you to dry yourselves, admiring your naked body under the sun. A second round is never discarded.  
  
  


**M = Motivation**

Bellamy has no problems to get himself going but there's something about watching you bite your lip that gets him every time. Sometimes you'll just be really focused on something, biting your tongue, inner cheek, or lip in concentration and he just won't be able to stop himself, walking up to you and his lips immediately on the side of your neck. Your concentration on the previous task long gone as you focus on him.

A long day of teasing also gets you places; for him, that's just you asking him to fuck you against the first surface he finds around, not bothering to keep you quiet so everyone knows you were asking for it.  
  
  


 **N = No**

He will never, I repeat, NEVER raise his hand against you, he'd **never** hurt you. Sure, chocking and smacking your ass are both great but he'd never cross the line any further. He's not into the humiliating kink either, sure, he'll call you his little, dirty, needy slut but he won't degrade you further.  
  
  
  


**O = Oral**

Watching you get on your knees in front of him on the floor or lay in between his legs arouses him like nothing else; he'll pull your hair away from your face to make sure he gets a good look at your mouth taking him in, cum dripping down the sides of your lips as he forces himself deep inside you, biting his lower lip and moaning as you look up at him. It's just so erotic.

He won't admit it out loud but he'd rather eat you out just to hear your pretty voice whining than fuck your face because it's not like you can scream his name for everyone to hear with his dick in your mouth. And he'll go at it for as long as he can, putting his mouth to good use in between your legs like his life depends on it. He'll give you orgasm after orgasm until you literally can't take it anymore. His tongue works wonders on your clit, nibbling gently on it and allowing you to ride his whole face when you want to be on top. He's a master of oral sex.  
  
  


**P = Pace**

Sometimes you'll feel like you're going to break from how hard he's thrusting into you, having bruises on your waist from him holding you steady as you scream his name, hitting you so deep he'll have you seeing stars every time.

But he can also take his time, slow and teasing, gently moving his hips against yours when you're feeling needier, just wanting to be close to you and make it last for as long as he can, almost like a caress until his dick hits you deep inside.  
  
  


**Q = Quickie**

If you both are busy around the camp, he'll kidnap you from time to time, hiding on the top floor or the dropship and trying to be quiet or inside the first room that's open inside Arkadia, forcing you against the wall with his hand on your mouth, not even bothering to strip, just lowering his pants to his knees and moving your underwear to the side. But he still prefers taking his sweet time with you.  
  
  


**R = Risk**

Does he like to experiment? All-day, every day if you asked him. New positions? Places? Role-Play? Cuffs? Blindfolds? Knife play? Wax? Food? Yes to everything. There aren't many things Bellamy wouldn't be up for.

Taking risks? Oh, he surely doesn't mind having sex with you in a place where someone could catch you, it gives him a rush, but not too often because he isn't that good at sharing, really.  
  
  


**S = Stamina**

He's only human so he does need a window to recover between his orgasms unlike you so he takes those moments to play with you, to tease you, to get you eager again. He could honestly go all night at it if you asked him; being buried inside you is, after all, his favorite way to invest his time. He also has a lot of self-control so it comes as no surprise when he can hold back for longer than you can, watching the smirk on his face as you come undone.

_"someone was eager today" - "fuck you" - "then come here and make me cum if you can"_   
  
  


**T = Toys**

If we are in _the 100_ world, toys would be a bit hard to come across, I'd think, but let's assume, for a second, that they are available, okay? Cool.

Oh, boy, are you in for a treat. He takes pride in making you cum all on his own but he won't say no to adding toys both for you and for him. He'll make it his goal to torture you with a vibrator, denying you release and then torturing you again, adding his dick to the mix, having you reaching high after high until he cums himself. You wanna try a butt plug? He's not going to say no, especially if it makes penetration feel better for both of you. A cock ring? And he'll get the one that vibrates to amplify the sensation for both of you.  
  
  


**U = Unfair**

Did anyone say teasing? Oh, my dear does Bellamy like to tease you. A. LOT. He'll tease you throughout the whole day until you can't take it anymore and you just finally snap, going to look for him, getting a hold of him, and dragging him somewhere private.

" _did you want anything" - "for you to finish what you've started" -"my pleasure"_

Or he'll just take his sweet time touching you where you want him when you've already gotten started. He'll caress your thighs but won't go any closer to your aching clit, massaging your inner thighs and kissing in between your boobs, his hair tingling your skin but getting nothing else than an aching fire burning you deep inside, begging him to keep moving.  
  
  


**V = Volume**

That's tricky.

He is loud when he's being submissive or when you're using toys on him, especially when you ride him while you have one of those tiny vibrators inside you or he's wearing his cock ring; the low groans, moans and your name falling from his lips like a prayer are so precious.

But usually, the room is more filled with your voice, him only letting out husky breaths and quiet grunts as he fucks you. He just can't miss your voice, it'd be a crime to take over it.  
  
  


**W = Wild card**

He loves the look on people's faces when they've heard you screaming his name, or the looks he'll get when he walks around shirtless, proudly sporting the marks of your pleasure. He's a bit of an exhibitionist if it wasn't clear by now. He'll move your hair to the side to make sure everyone sees his lovebites or he'll move his hand up your side, your shirt raising with it, revealing the bruises his hands left the previous night as he forced you down on him.  
  
  


**X = X-ray**

Saying that you were impressed the first time he stood naked in front of you is a massive understatement _(that's a pun)_ and the fact that he knows exactly how to move to hit you in all the right places drives you insane.

**Y = Yearning**

I'd say his sex drive is decently high; of course, he can go without sex for a long period of time but it doesn't mean he _likes_ that. If he's drowning in work and responsibilities he'll lose track of time but just walk past him, bite your lower lip or lick your lips as you eye him up and down and he is done for. You got him.  
  
  


**Z = Zzz**

If it's been a busy day and only after he's taken care of you, he'll take two seconds to fall asleep in your arms, those days in which he indulges in being the little spoon or in allowing you to be the one to hold him, his head on your chest as you run your hand through his hair.

But, truth is, most times he'll take his sweet time, even fighting back the need to rest just to watch your peaceful face as he holds you close to his chest. He'll caress and kiss your skin, marveling at your calm figure, smiling to himself when you move in your sleep, rolling in his arms until you're comfortable again, letting out a sigh of content from your lips that'll make his heart beat a bit faster. Only then will he allow himself to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> **You know what, these are fun and relatively easier/faster than one-shots so hit me up now if you'd like one of this (or the fluffy one) with someone else.**
> 
> **🌱Thank you for reading!🌱**  
> 


End file.
